


Animal Exercise

by evilfox



Series: Drama School Boys [1]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Social Network (2010) RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10018865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilfox/pseuds/evilfox
Summary: 高中毕业生Jesse跟团去英国游学，见到一个令人难忘的表演班男生。





	

这是今天下午的第一节课。

Jesse照例跟在队伍末尾，踏进那间灯光明亮的排练室。

“今天我们有一些特别的客人，”任课教师向她的学生们介绍，“从美国远道而来的年轻的艺术爱好者，欢迎。”

那十几个俊美的表演班学生们象征性地拍了拍手，流露出厌烦的神色。可以理解，来听课的只是一帮付了钱来旅游的高中生，又不是哪个西区制作人。

Jesse脱下双肩包放在脚边，和他的同伴们一起靠着墙坐下。小演员们也贴着墙坐成一排，在教室的另一侧。

“过去两周里我们讨论了动物行为研究对于拓展形体语言和情绪空间的意义……“

blablabla……动物练习是学习方法派表演的重要部分，出发之前他们的领队已经介绍过这些了。

Jesse对于表演理论没有太大兴趣，至少没有他的团友们那么热情。老实说，他报名参加这个“游学团”的主要动机是逃避实习。

他的大学申请被通过了，但他决定不去报到。他决定当个演员。事实上，这事没有听上去那么疯狂。他有过一些工作经验，有署名、有台词的角色，已出售、播放的项目，刚刚和他的经纪公司续签了合同，这意味着他已经比这个教室里的任何学生更接近职业演员的身份。

那你打算干点什么，最近这段时间？

当然，父母还是会这样问，只要你“现在”“目前”没在忙着什么。仔细想想也没什么不公平的：如果你不上大学也不去上班，和“家里蹲”有什么区别？

又没什么坏处。他们会说。是啊，反正也没别的事可做，去公司里体验一下职业生活不会有什么坏处。

Jesse几乎找不到借口拒绝。好在他的同学在网上看到了这个英国文化协会或是别的什么机构主办的交流活动，听上去是个堂堂正正的假期安排。即使Jesse本人对于报考戏校毫无志愿，更别提英国的戏校了。

想想看，花上几年时间一遍又一遍背诵四百年前的戏文……上帝啊，要了亲命了。

前一天他们在RADA参观了一堂关于“主人与奴隶”的训练课。学生们两人一组扮演彼此的“主人”或“奴隶”，没有规则，没有限制。可想而知，教室里很快充满了各样过火的举动……Jesse真感激他们没有把游戏范围扩大到旁听生这里。

很难说这种斯坦福监狱心理实验式的东西对实际的演艺工作能有多少裨益，而那些RADA学生身上自带的仿佛已经当了大明星的自我感觉也让人有点尴尬。他不明白为什么戏剧学校的课程总是在教人释放，教人忘我，而行业里的工作——恰恰相反——是关于收敛。

当你要在戏里抽谁一个耳光，你不能只是满腔怒火抡圆了抽他；你让自己的手在他面前狠狠掠过，配合他甩头的动作。因为那是演戏，不是伤人。

当你要和一个女孩在戏里亲热，你不能只是给自己催眠“我好爱她”然后扑上去上下其手。你和女孩讨论每一个细节，你的手放哪，她的手放哪，舌头放哪，就像某种舞蹈编排。假如你实拍时做错了，就像在一场群舞里转错了方向，那场景当然不会好看。

需要学习的是“出戏”，你需要分清什么是“被需要的真实”，而不是“真实的真实”。倘若“入戏”还要学，也许你根本就不是这块料。

他不怎么专心地看着这些学生的阶段汇报：一个扮演鳄鱼的红发女孩，一个演狮子的亚裔男孩，一个演驯鹿的大个子……说真的，什么特别好看的。

“下一个……Garfield。”

一个棕发浓密的男孩站起来走到教室中央。他像他的同学们一样赤着脚，身上是黑色T恤和黑色的瑜伽裤，七分长的裤脚下面露着纤瘦白皙的小腿。理论上他至少有十八岁了，看上去却像个十四五岁的中学生。

“你的角色是？”

“猫。”那男孩回答说。他的声音柔和甘甜，那种不该被烟草污染的清亮音色。

“可以开始了。”

男孩点点头，匍匐下去开始他的演出。

他选了一个困难的角色。Jesse想。猫，狗，雀鸟……那些你在城市里每天都会见到的动物，是最难的。因为它们太容易被评判，就像在传记片里出演一个家喻户晓的名人，谁都能看出你的差池。

那男孩伏低上身伸了个懒腰，就像一只猫刚睡醒时会做的。他的“爪子”向前伸展，臀部耸起，弯出一道柔滑的弧线。他的身材并不出众（又或许这是英国人的标准，他们喜欢瘦得像柴火的秀气男人裹在紧窄的意式西装里，不是吗），却灵活得恰好。有一个瞬间Jesse甚至怀疑他能像只猫一样扭转身体舔到自己的脊背。

Jesse下意识地扶了扶眼镜，感到嗓子发干。他能透过紧绷的衣料看清那些运动着的、单薄的肌肉。

接着，那只“猫”看到了什么，它目不转睛地望向空中。也许是蝴蝶，或是某只还不善于飞行的雏鸟。它准备发起攻击，后腿踩着细微的步子积蓄动力。

它一跃而起扑向空中，试图把目标夹击在双掌之间。令人遗憾地，猎物逃脱了。它不会因此懊恼，更多挑战只会让它更兴奋。它可以这样玩上几个小时，然后倒头大睡，任天塌也不醒。

它是只年轻的小公猫。Jesse想。一只六个月大的，英俊的金虎斑。

等等，好像出了什么事。有谁打扰了它自在的午后。

那只猫弓起背，后退着，嘴里发出威胁的齿音。

是哪个讨嫌的陌生人？还是邻居家的法国斗牛犬？无论是什么，猫感到被冒犯了。它因恐惧而微微颤抖着，又不想轻易放弃自己的领地。僵局随时会被打破，它会选择逃跑还是战斗？

但我们得不到答案了。事件结束了，什么都没发生。猫放松了身体，像之前一样悠闲地坐下。

它吓退了对手？

不，不是那样。

猫躺倒打了个滚，露出腹部，闭着眼睛发出甜蜜的咕噜声，像是在享受主人的抚弄。

是了，一定是它的主人出门来赶走了恶犬。主人应该是个自由职业者，作家，撰稿人，或者设计师，所以他大白天坐在家里看猫打架，非要等到在半夜才能把心思用在工作上。

猫站起身抖了抖毛。突然间，它直立起来，Jesse这才想起它不是一只轻盈小巧的猫科动物，而是一个接近六尺高的男孩。

那男生分别向同窗和访客们鞠躬致意，众人照例报以掌声。男孩有些羞涩地笑了笑，回到他之前坐过的位置，重新盘腿坐下。

Jesse长舒了一口气，就像这是他所经历过的最漫长的两分钟。

也许戏校也没那么无聊。也许。

 

【FIN】

**Author's Note:**

> 注：文中提到的RADA课程是真实的


End file.
